A memory system can be a storage system, such as a solid-state drive (SSD), and can include one or more memory components that store data. For example, a memory system can include memory devices such as non-volatile memory devices and volatile memory devices. In general, a host system can utilize a memory system to store data at the memory devices of the memory system and to retrieve data stored at the memory system.
A memory system may use a Power Management Integrated Circuit (PMIC) to manage the power requirements of the system or subsystem. The PMIC typically includes electronic power conversion circuitry and/or relevant power control functions.